Logos to be Described
Logo compilations by Eric S. and the CLG Wikia team Here is a list of logos that have yet to be described on this site to expand the wiki. If you describe one from the list, make sure you delete that one from the list please. Some video links have been added to make easy the description of those logos. If you have a video link to any of the logos listed, please put it here, and if possible; describe it. No dream logos! Thanks for the information we have. Also, there are a number of logos that have been MIA in general. We are always on the lookout for video evidence or otherwise for these. A list of particularly rare logos can be found at the Lost Media Wiki here. Feel free to add to or revise the current list. A-Film Home Entertainment AFMD Distribution All Seasons Entertainment Allan Carr Productions Allied Film and Video Allied Stars American Video Apollo Theater Productions Artcraft Pictures Arthur Sarkissian Productions Artists Television Group Autonomy BabyTV Originals Barr Films Bernstein-Hovis Productions Beverly Hills Film Corporation Big Red Button Entertainment Big Sky Interactive Bimal Roy Productions Blue Marble Company (additional info needed) BlueSky Software Bob Clampett Productions Boston Animation British Movietone Newsreels Broadeyes Bruder Releasing Canal 9/Nou (Spain) Castaway Television Productions Castle Films Cat and Mouse Productions CBS News Productions CBS Television City CCR Video Corporation Central Cinema Company Filmkunst Cherry Road Films Chile Films Chilechita Producciones Cinema Group Pictures Cinemania Cinram POP DVD Center City Lights Home Video CNBC CNN Productions CNN Films Codeblack Columbia Showcase Columbia Night at the Movies Comet Video Data Design Interactive DD Video Dicitel Television Direct Video Distribution Discovery Kids DMG Entertainment Dolphin productions, Inc. Dominant Pictures Corporation Double Secret Productions Doug McHenry Film DQ Entertainment Drimtim Entertainment Duck Soup Productions Elsoby Entertainment EMG Film International Epix Productions Essanay Film Studios Essence Television Productions Empresa Trasandina de Video (ETV) Fadsin Cinema Associates Feigelson Productions Filmayer Video Filmcrest International Corporation Films Ariane Firefly Productions Firestone Program Syndication First Floor Features Flach Film Fotomat Transfer Service Fox News Productions France Televisions Distribution Free Dolphin Entertainment Fuji TV Movies Gay Rosenthal Productions Gideon Productions Gideon Productions Global Pictures Globus Group Glow in the Dark Productions Graphix Zone Great Earth Film Company Green/Epstein Productions Gunnar Wetterberg Productions Hachette Filipacchi Films Harringtoons Productions Havok Hedgehog Engine Hen's Tooth Video Hero Entertainment, Inc. Hi-Tech Expressions Hilltop Entertainment Home Cinema Group HOT・B Human Kinetics Illfonic ImageBuilder Independent International Pictures ING Productions Initial Home Video Interlight Pictures Interplanetary Pictures, Inc. Investigate News Group Ivan Tors Productions JMB Productions JPF Entertainment Kadokawa Entertainment Kaleidoscope Entertainment Kandice King Productions Keller Entertainment Group Keyser/Lippman Productions Keystone Eagle Films KidzHouse Entertainment Lance Entertainment Larry Thompson Entertainment Leach/Rankin Productions Les Wallwork & Associates LifeStyle TV Original Production Longshot Productions Lot 47 Films Louis Rudolph Productions Lucky Partners Luxoflux Main Street Entertainment Major League Baseball Productions Malibu Games Mars Distribution Martindale/Hillier Productions MediaPro Pictures Media Station Interactive Family Entertainment Megalomania Productions Mel-O-Toons Metrolight Studios Midnight Video Midway Sports Milestone Pictures Miller Consolidated Pictures MK2 Editions Modern Times Group Mogul Communications MorningStar Entertainment MPA Video Nacional Cinematográfica, S.A. National Film Board of Canada National Interest Picture Productions National Telefilm Associates Pictures NBD Pictures Limited Nerd Corps Entertainment Netflix Original Netter Digital Entertainment, Inc. (NDEI) NewCannon Entertainment, Inc. (NCE) New City Releasing NP International NTV NTV Kino (Russia) Ohlmeyer Communications Co. Omega Force PAX/i/ION Palm Beach Entertainment Paparazzi Producciones Papazian-Hirsch Entertainment Productions Paper Kite Productions Paramount Newsreels Passion Productions Pathegrams PC Treasures Peppermint Video Music Peter Marshall Enterprises Phaedra Cinema Phoenix Games Pierre Cosette Productions Planet Film Distributors Plastic Cow Productions PNC Television Polka Dot Pictures Pureflix Q? Entertainment RC Entertainment, Inc. Reach Entertainment Rezo Films Robin Schiff Productions Romulus Films Ronin Films Roos Film Ruby Party Runteldat Entertainment Russian World Studios (Video 1/Video 2) Sabella Dern Entertainment Sacis International Sanford/Pillsbury Productions Scomi Productions Seven Arts International Seven Sept Shin-Ei Animation Silver Screen Pics Slowly I Turned Productions Snowden-Fine Animation Societe Nouvelle de Cinematographie Sofdec Sound Venture Southern Star Concept Spring Pictures Square Pictures Staley/Long Productions Steinkellners & Sutton Studio Eight Productions Sutherland Learning Associates Sunset Productions Superior Home Video Sweetum Productions, Inc. T.T.T.I. Team Tachyon Telegael Telescene Television Programs of America (Video 1/Video 2/Video 3) Telling Pictures TF1 The Grief Company The Murphy Company Threshold Entertainment Todon Productions Triage Entertainment Tri-Crown Productions Trinity Pictures Triton Pictures True North Communications Turbulent Arts Turner Original Productions Turning Point Software TV Asahi TV One (New Zealand) Two Cities Films Unicorn Video Union Films Group Universal Newsreels Urban Vision Entertainment Urban Works Entertainment USA Network VH1 Networks Victoria Principal Productions Video Film VideoDis Vijayashree Pictures Vitello Productions Western International Communications Western Technologies, Inc. Wet Cement Productions Winchester Pictures Corporation Winfred Hervey Productions Woody Fraser Productions Wooten & Cherry Productions Yash Raj Films Yash Raj Films Home Entertainment Zack Productions ZGF Productions Z-Axis/Underground Development Category:Compilations